Crushed
by aswimmer25
Summary: A Finchel Story. When Rachel doesn't show up for Winter break glee rehearsal, everyone suspects something is wrong. Finn believes it is to be about their recent break up, but is that really the case or is there something else going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **I already have some really good ideas for how this story is going to lay out (I have written 5 chapters already), and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know how you like it in the reviews at the end.**

Chapter 1

Finn kept his head low, staring at the door. He was really upset that there was glee rehearsal during Winter break, especially at 10 am which was a lot earlier than he had ever woken up during a break. He lifted his head slightly when he heard loud footsteps moving towards the choir room at a fast pace. Finn felt a twinge of disappointment when Brittany was the one to walk through the door. He sighed and put his head back down. He had hoped that Rachel would be there soon, loudly blabbing about all her 'amazing' ideas to put her in the spotlight for Regionals. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of Winter Break almost 2 weeks ago when he took her to that tree farm and officially broke up with her. Despite everything, the lies, the drama, the constant blabber, he missed her incredibly and he had hoped to see her in her front and center seat today. But he didn't get his wish. Rachel never showed up. It was weird.

"Hey Finnocence! Where's the little dwarf?" Santana poked for some information. Finn just looked up at her, slight anger in his eyes.

When he didn't respond Mercedes chimed in. "Yeah Finn, Where's your lady?"

He got a little angry. "She's not my lady anymore," he practically growled, "and I don't have a clue" He looked back down towards the piano and crossed his legs. He heard Mercedes turn back to Santana and Tina and snicker.

"Well I guess little Miss Perfect just isn't so perfect anymore is she?" Quinn laughed and Finn heard some of the others chime in.

Santana rolled her eyes and then said, "She is probably just pissed that we didn't let her get her own freaking solo or even a duet at Sectionals and that Frankenteen over there broke up with her."

Quinn laughed loudly and said again, "We all know Berry. She'll be back in a few days wanting us all to beg her to come back. That's the shitty personality and confidence she has." Finn stood up quickly, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and stormed out of the room. Tina watched worryingly, while Puck looked down nervously, and Santana laughed.

Santana snatched her nail polish from Brittany's hand as she muttered, "Despite the break up, he's still hung up on that Goody-Miss Two Shoes."

Finn threw himself into the front seat of his car and drove off. He was still confused as to why Rachel hadn't shown up to practice. As soon as he turned onto his street he picked up his phone and called her. No response. Again. No response. One more time. No response. He hit his hands on the steering wheel, pissed at the world. He drove into his driveway, calmed himself down and got out of the car.

Just as he was opening the door, Kurt showed up in the doorway and threw Finn onto the couch. Kurt might've been lanky, but he was pretty strong underneath it all. Finn looked up, furrowing his brow in confusion. Kurt glared at Finn and crossed his arms.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MISS RACHEL BERRY ISN'T ANSWERING ANY OF MY CALLS?" Kurt scowled, "It's all your fault. She must be so depressed and now she isn't going to ever let any boy into her life."

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down Kurt." Finn got up and brushed himself off, "She isn't answering any of my calls either. Calm down. She might just be busy or something."

But Finn knew that wasn't true, and apparently so did Kurt, "You little liar. Mercedes told me she wasn't at glee rehearsal today." He scowled, showing Finn the text he had received just a few minutes earlier. "I called her about 105 times and she didn't pick up. She is ALWAYS on her phone and it rang all the way through so it isn't dead. Something's wrong Finn." He pushed him a little again and glared angrily into his eyes, "I swear to god Finn if this has something to do with you, you better go fix this right now or there will be consequences." At this point, Kurt reminded Finn of Burt who had yelled at him a whole lot the last couple of months for leaving his cereal bowls in the bathroom.

Finn couldn't help it. He started to laugh.

"Hm. What's so funny Finn?"Kurt was pissed.

Finn stifled his laugh. "You- you just sound like your dad."

That got Kurt even madder. "Go! Go right now and fix this!" And with that he pushed Finn out the door.

Finn didn't know how to fix this or what to do, so he decided he should start with driving to Rachel's house. He pulled up to the side of the house and saw one of her dad's blue SUV parked in the driveway, which was odd because they should've been at work. He walked through the grass kicking rocks aside and walking slowly, almost dreading the upcoming events. He rang the doorbell and stepped aside. After waiting 2 minutes, there was no answer, so he looked up to the window of the room he had known to be Rachel's. He could faintly hear Wicked songs coming from the room and he knew Rachel was home. He rang again but got the same result.

He was angry. Why would Rachel be ignoring him? If this really was about their break up, she would want to come see him. He looked up again at the window and sighed. Too many memories in that room. Too many good memories, and yet he knew that Rachel and Puck had made out in that very same room. It disgusted him.

Finn got in his car and drove off.

Rachel heard her phone buzz again on the bedside table. She didn't know why she kept checking it, she knew it was only Kurt. It was probably because she knew it might be one of her dads and that would be important. She took her phone closer and pressed end once again. She was extremely annoyed.

When she heard the doorbell ring she didn't even move an inch to go downstairs. Rachel looked out of the window and could see _his_ small little black honda with the many scratches and knew _he_ was here. Him. She didn't need his drama. She had other, more important things on her mind. Rachel turned over and pulled her lavender sheets over her messy head and let her eyes slowly close.

About an hour later, the constant buzzing of her phone woke her up again. This time it was her father.

"Daddy?" She practically jumped out of bed.

"Hi Sweetie. Get dressed and meet us down at the hospital please. I have a surprise for you."

Rachel furrowed her brow but said contently, "Okay. I'll see you there in fifteen?"

"Okay honey. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy," and Rachel hung up the phone.

Rachel slowly got up from her bed and slipped on a green cardigan and black jeans. She put on her black combat boots and her gray scarf and searched until she found her oversized puffy light pink coat she wore in the winter. It was her favorite.

As soon as she checked into the hospital, she was overwhelmed with joy. Her father was awake. Her father was _finally_ awake after one and a half weeks comatose. She had never been so happy in her life. She sprinted into his room.

She grabbed him and hugged him ever so tightly. "Daddy! You're awake!" Rachel looked down to see a confused look on her father's face. She then felt nurses swarming her, pulling her away from her dad and out of the room. Rachel tried to fight them, confused and angry, but it was no use.

One of the nurses turned to her. She had dark skin and large curly hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail."Miss Berry? I'm afraid I can't let you in there to see your father. You and your dad are only allowed to look through the glass. Do you understand me now?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I'm so happy he's awake."

"Don't be too optimistic." A redhead nurse said, and the other one hit her. "I'm sorry but your dad has high amnesia and probably won't ever regain his old memories. And on top of that, he has bladder cancer that should've already been treated."

Rachel and her father were shocked. Leroy pulled her into a bug hug. He knew Hiram would be okay. Or at least he wished.

Tears streamed down Rachel's face as she ran out of the hospital and didn't look back. She kept running, turning onto a street she felt was familiar. Just as she ran past the first house, she bumped into a middle-aged woman and they both fell on top of each other. Rachel stood up, giving out her hand to help the woman up.

"I am so so sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Are you okay?"

With Rachel's help, the woman stood up and Rachel realized who she was. "Well if it isn't Rachel Berry!" Carole embraced her into a tight hug. "No need to wor- Oh my gosh dear you're bleeding. Let's get you inside."

Rachel then realized why this street was so familiar. A hundred times, no a thousand times she had been down this road just to walk into this very same house.

And that's when she saw Finn.

 **Please please please give me some reviews on how you like this story so far! More chapters to come!**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I know this is really quick to be updating this story but I just couldn't wait! I think that once I get through the prewritten chapters I might post every other week some time because I don't know if I can fit in that much writing.**

 **But, let's not worry about that for now...**

Chapter 2

Carole pushed Rachel out of the living room, but Rachel could still feel Finn's eyes on her back. They hadn't spoken a word for almost two weeks now and Rachel started to sweat from the nervousness.

In the kitchen, Carole got out an icepack from the freezer and told Rachel to hold it to her head. Finn stumbled in, worry in his eyes, looking at his mother.

"Rachel? Mom?" He looked down into Rachel's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We had a little mishap outside. Rachel and I—well, we sort of ran into each other." Carole laughed at her own joke and Rachel even managed a smile. "I'm completely fine but Rachel here knocked her head up a little bit, didn't you?" Rachel nodded, still slightly smiling. Finn was still staring at her directly in the eyes and she looked away awkwardly, not wanting to say a word.

"Listen Finn, I have the night shift today which means—" Carole looked down at her watch, "that I have to leave in about 5 minutes if I want to make it there on time. Do you think you could watch over her a little bit? It should stop bleeding in a little while, and when it does I want you to apply Neosporin to the scab and put on a gauze. Okay?"

Finn nodded his head and Carole came over to tousle his hair. "Thanks my little monster." Rachel looked right at Finn and stifled a laugh. "Remember to call me if there's anything wrong Rachel." Rachel nodded and smiled, showing her gratitude. "Oh and Finn, I'll call you with any details. I know Rachel's dads aren't around and she'd be home alone, so she might have to stay here for the night."

"Okay mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Goodbye you two."

Rachel sort of quietly called, "Thanks again !" but she had already left.

Finn was confused. How had his mother and Rachel bumped into each other outside? Why was Rachel here? He could tell that the tears dripping down her face weren't from the fall. Something else was wrong.

"Rach?" She was looking at the floor, and he put his hand under her chin to lift her head up. "You look cold. Let's move by the fire."

Rachel hesitantly moved into the living room, following Finn. She still hadn't even spoken one word to him.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Finn's hand grazed Rachel's as he grabbed the icepack out of her hand and pressed it to her face himself.

"Y-Yeah. I'm-uh well I'm fine." She tried to avoid eye contact, but he spoke again.

"Are you warmer now?" He smiled his half little signature smile.

That made Rachel melt. She always thought that it was the cutest smile she had ever seen in her life.

"Yeah, I think so. That wasn't really the issue though." She pushed her hair behind her ears to the reveal the bigger cut but kept eye contact with Finn. It was incredibly awkward.

Finn laughed a little. "That's one pretty large cut for such a small little girl Berry."

Rachel then pulled her eyes away. She hated that nickname. "Berry". Only Puck had called her that and the remembrance of him, in front of Finn, pained her heart. She still regretted everything. She had hurt Finn, and now the Universe was coming back to get her and hurt her. It was karma.

She hadn't noticed the extra amount of tears come down her face, and suddenly she felt the cold tingly feeling on her forehead disappear and felt Finn's had underneath her eyes, wiping the tears away. He pulled her close.

"Aw, Rach. It's okay. It'll all be okay."He was clearly talking about the fall.

For some reason this got Rachel mad. Really angry. She threw the blankets off of her and practically yelled, "No it won't Finn! You don't understand anything! Please just stop." She ran upstairs into the closest bathroom and locked the door.

She heard a large thump outside the door and knew Finn had just slumped down to sit in front of the door. "Listen Rachel. We need to talk. Come out of there."

Rachel yelled, "No Hudson!" More tears streamed down her face and even though Finn couldn't see them, he knew Rachel was hurt.

"Okay fine. We'll talk like this." Finn gave up. "Rachel, I know you're hurt. I'm sorry that everything happened and that things are the way they are. I saw the tears on your face. I know you were crying before that fall. What's going on in your mind Rachel?Is this about us?"

Rachel was furious. She got up from the floor of the bathroom and opened the door. "You're a jerk. You know that Finn? It's not always about you."

And with that, Rachel stumbled into Finn's bedroom, leaving a confused and bewildered Finn sitting on the floor.

The end.

 **(Of Chapter 2). Like I said before, I don't know how often I will be posting just yet, but I do know that I will put all my effort into this story.**

 **REMINDER TO PLEASE REVIEW**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Tres

Finn had a whirlwind of emotions crowd his mind. He was stunned, angry, flustered, and most of all confused. Finn knew he still cared for Rachel, and yet it almost seemed like she didn't care for him.

He slowly picked himself up off the ground and walked into his room to find Rachel face down lying on one his pillows, sobbing. He used his hands to slightly turn his face towards one side of the bed and laid down next to her, putting his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry Rac-" He started to say but Rachel cut him off.

"I'm sorry Finn. I really am." She pulled her hand out from under his to wipe her own tears and then turned back to him. "I lost you, and now I'm losing him and I don't know what to do."

Finn suddenly got very angry. Who was 'him'? Did Rachel get another boyfriend that quickly? Was Finn that easily disposed? He calmed himself down a little before he spoke. "Who are you losing Rach?"

"My….My…my…." More tears. Finn watched her eyes and could tell she was trying to stop, trying to be strong, and finally she spoke, "My dad."

Finn was shocked. He rolled over closer to her, not saying anything and just put his arms around her. It felt so…comfortable. He didn't even say a word then. This indeed was a situation much larger than him. He needed to forget his own personal issues and let Rachel deal with her own. But then she spoke again.

"I'm sorry Finn. I really a-."

"Shhh. Don't finish that. It's okay. Don't worry about me."

"No." Rachel said teary-eyed. She pushed just a little away from him and looked into his eyes. "I should worry about you and I do. My dads are the only ones in my life that care for me unconditionally and I'm going to lose one of them, Finn! They are the only people that accept me, for all my flaws and all my problems and I just can't do this anymore! I thought that you would be maybe one more person to love me like that, but I was wrong and I lost you and now karma is coming back to bite me to make me lose another."

Finn almost smiled but he knew it was inappropriate. She did care for him. He was right. He was just about to answer when his phone rang.

"Get it." Rachel said pulling away and pointing to his phone. "It might be your mom."

Finn sighed and reached behind him to get the phone. He talked a little to his mother until Rachel heard him hang up.

"Was that her?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." He sat back down on the bed. "You're going to stay here tonight, alright? My mom has the night shift at work so she won't be back until the morning, but she said tomorrow morning she'll drive you to your house for fresh clothes and then to the hospital to see your dad." Finn then realized that his mother had known all along that Rachel's dad was in the hospital, he never told her and yet she seemed to know all about it. He got slightly annoyed that he never knew anything about this before this point.

"Okay." That's all Rachel said, sitting up on the bed.

"Sorry to say but we may be stuck alone together for a while. I think Blaine took Kurt out for a bit and Burt is at the shop." Finn almost hit himself for saying that. 'Sorry to say'? What a jerk he was.

"Oh. Okay." He could tell she was just a little hurt. She started to take off the sheets from around her body and Finn instinctively wrapped his baseball blanket around her shoulders. She was shivering. "Are you coming with me?"

"I'm sorry Rach, but I have glee rehearsal. I stormed out from todays and I missed about all of it. Mr. Shue would be so mad if I missed again. He reached over and patted her hand. "Do you want me to tell the glee kids any-"

Rachel cut him off., "No. I don't want them to know just yet. Or ever. Tell them my family went on an unexpected vacation for break and I didn't have time to tell anyone about it. Tell them you called and I told you where I was. I don't know. I don't want their pity. They're not my frriends."

Finn looked up into her eyes, noticing they had started to tear up again and become puffy. "Rachel, they love you. You know they do."

"Funny joke Finn. They barely even like me. Do you think they'd want me around if I wasn't a good signer? No. They wouldn't. Even with that they don't really want me around. The Glee club is better off without me."

Finn started to panic. He didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. her self confidence was so low he didn't know what to do with himself. "Rachel, how could you ever say that? We need you."

Rachel didn't even look up. It was like she hadn't even heard him. He tried again, "I need you."

That caught her attention. She looked up into his eyes and Finn almost melted. He always had a thing for big eyes. He felt engulfed my warm, comforting chocolate every time he looked at Rachel. It made him so happy. His heart started beating a million times a minute.

And that was when he realized just how much he missed her.

It was 8:00 when Finn and Rachel sat down to watch a movie. Rachel's cut had stopped bleeding, but for some reason she was still shivering uncontrollaby so Finn wrapped his arm around her. Rachel smiled, turning her face away, too embarrassed to let him see.

"So what do you want to watch?" Finn pulled out a bunch of movies from the small side table next to them. Rachel looked through them, laughing when she came across Marley & Me.

Finn noticing this, said "Hey! Don't laugh. It's a good movie!"

"Uh huh, Mr. Quarterback. Mr. Macho."

"Hey!" Rachel started laughing and couldn't contain herself. She kept making little jokes at Finn and he got up and started tickling her. He knew that was her weak spot. "Finn!" She said between laughs. "Finn! Stop I can't breathe!" She kept laughing and rolling over until eventually Finn stopped, looking at her and smiling.

"Hm. I must've convinced you with that huh?" Finn sat back down right next to Rachel, practically on top of her.

Rachel said really quietly, "It's still not a good movie," trying to taunt Finn and win the little battle.

"That's it!"Finn said and started ticking her again until she finally admitted it was good just to get him to stop. At that point, Finn was practically on top of Rachel and they were staring into each others eyes, still slightly laughing. They sat like that for awhile, in each others arms, neither one of the two wanting to move. They started moving closer to each other, their faces just inches apart, when they hear keys in the front door.

They instinctively jumped apart awkwardly looking around the room when the door opened and they heard,

"Finn? Rachel? What are you guys doing?"

It was Kurt.

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

 **This was sort of a filler chapter because I plan to have a lot going on soon in this story but I tried to make it as long as possible and to also set it up for chapter 4 :))) A lot of finchel-ly things happened- if that's even a word- and I thought the last scene was cute.**

 **Tell me how you thought it was! (aka review!)**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Okay, Okay I haven't updated in a looong time but I combined a lot of chapters before so I'm out of pre written chapters. I think from now on, I will be posting one chapter every week, but they'll be longer than my past ones. This one also was rewritten about 7 million times because I'm a perfectionist and my original writing was crappy….screw my orginal plotline.**

 **This chapter goes out to my girl Mads who actually understands my glee side and who shouted me out on her amazing finchel/monchele instagram so if you don't already follow whatthefinchel on insta, go do so because she's an amazing person and her account is literally finchel obsessor gold.**

 **So, if you're sick of my incessant blabber:**

 **Chapter 4**

"Looks like you did more than fix this," Kurt said to Finn, turning away towards Rachel. "Rachel! How are you? I'm so sorry I wasn't here earli-What happened to your head?"

Rachel got up from the couch and pushed her hair back to show him the cut. "I'm fine. I just fell outside. It isn't a big deal. It should be all cleared up in about a week or so." She looked over to Finn, who was awkwardly looking in the other direction.

"Aw poor baby. Come on up to my room so we can catch up. I have some major news to tell you." Rachel looked at Finn to see how he felt about this, and he just smiled at her and told her to go.

"I'll be fine down here. Besides, he has some really major news to tell you." Finn put up air quotations around "really major news", and Rachel laughed, turning away to follow Kurt up the stairs.

 **Once Rachel got up the stairs, Kurt spilled his heart out to her about his Blaine-filled night, not even pausing once to let her speak. Rachel just nodded her head and laughed from time to time, happy she didn't have to say anything because she might just let it slip that her dad was sick and although she loved Kurt to death, he was the biggest gossip around. He didn't even go to McKinley, but if Kurt knew, half the school would know by the end of winter break on Monday. They talked for hours, and Rachel actually was having fun, almost forgetting her current troubles.**

 **Almost.**

The next morning Rachel woke up a little earlier than usual, trying to get an early start on the day. Rachel got up out of the guest room bed sighing, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She opened the closet to get a towel and had stripped down to her bra and underwear when she heard a voice behind the shower curtain.

"Um, Rachel?" Rachel almost jumped at the sound of it. It was Finn.

"Finn! Oh-Oh my god...you're in-in...oh my god," Rachel quickly wrapped a towel around herself to cover up so it would be less awkward. "I'm so sorry. I didn't hear the shower on...uh...uh..I'm so sorry."

Rachel saw a hand come behind from the curtain and grab the towel that was hanging on the rack. A few seconds later, Finn stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.

Rachel saw his eyes wander down her figure a little not so discreetly before he spoke. "Don't worry about it. The shower's all yours if you want it."

Rachel barely even heard what he had said, her eyes wandering downwards toward his glistening abs. He was still so….hot. She silently cursed herself for the 5,000th time for kissing Puck. She almost drooled just looking at them.

Rachel caught herself just in time to thank Finn and not make it awkward. She watched him leave and then finally completely stripped to take a nice, long, hormone relaxing shower.

Finn's signature half smile appeared on his face when he left the bathroom. Oh. My. God. She was still so gorgeous, her figure was just...just...there was no way to describe it. It was better than perfect. It was better than flawless. It was just….Rachel. Finn just hoped she hadn't noticed the full minute he had watched her take off her shirt and sweatpants before he said anything. He was embarrassed to admit it but he enjoyed the little show.

Finn walked into his room to get changed, reliving the last 24 hours. Despite everything that had happened, he couldn't figure out his feelings for Rachel. Yes, she had cheated on him, but it was just a kiss! Then again that's still considered cheating but she really only did it to get back at him; like that was any less break up worthy. He played tug of war with himself in his mind as he got dressed and stepped outside. He walked downstairs and started making breakfast, not realizing he was humming Faithfully while doing it.

Rachel stepped outside of the guest bedroom wearing the clothes someone, she guessed it was Kurt, had laid out for her to wear. As she came down the stairs she heard Finn humming Faithfully downstairs, and it made her smile. Rachel rushed down the stairs so that she could hear it clearer, but she tripped over the ends of the extra large Finn sweatpants she was wearing and fell down the last five steps of the stairs. Hitting her head on the bottom one.

Finn came rushing to her aid. "Rachel!" He squealed, intense worry in his face. He scooped her up bridal style and sat her down at the couch, examining her whole body. His eyes fixated on her head, and he rushed out of the room. He came back with gauze and yet another ice pack, holding it to her head and looking right into her eyes. "Rach you opened up your cut again."

"Finn, it's fine." She grabbed the ice pack from his hand and smiled at him, trying to reassure him. Finn looked way, he was obviously too concerned about it when the cut was only barely bleeding. "It should stop pretty soon and I'll clean it and put the gauze on it. Go finish breakfast. It smells great."

Finn smiled at her and nodded his head as he walked out of the room. Rachel watched him disappear before she sat up a little on the bed and wiped the rest of the blood away. She walked to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, applying the gauze. "Yikes." She mumbled to herself. "I'm a mess."

Finn took the pancakes off of the griddle and separated them into three plates. He didn't exactly know when Kurt was going to wake up, he always slept late on weekends to get his "beauty sleep" and was usually never up anytime before 11. He sighed, Rachel had really scared him. Head injuries were bad, but she kept falling and bleeding from the same place. On top of that, she might have been losing her father and Finn couldn't do anything about it. He felt useless.

Rachel walked into the kitchen, gauze on her head, glass of water in hand. She smiled a little bit of a bitter smile at him as she sat down and mumbled a thank you as she gobbled down her pancakes. Finn laughed as she ate so quickly, barely even stopping to drink her water. When she was finally done, she looked up at Finn with her huge doey eyes and thanked him again.

"Those were good huh?" Finn laughed.

"Mmm. They were amazing. I never knew you could cook." Rachel smiled and Finn just laughed again. He wasn't really eligible to be called a cook at this point, all he made were pancakes, but he liked the fact Rachel though he was a good cook, so he didn't say anything.

"My mom called me this morning, her shift is going to be a little extra long because she just got loads of extra work on her. She said she was sorry and that if you want you can either wait for her to get back or I can drive you to your house to get clothes. I have glee rehearsal at 10 and it's 8:30 now so I'm fine with either, but if you wait for her you might not be going for awhile." Finn secretly hoped she would pick him and smiled subconsciously when she said:

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I..I actually think I want to go to glee rehearsal, I shouldn't miss more than one day and I don't want them to suspect anything. Besides, my dad will be in mental therapy until 12 today anyway so I would just be waiting for him to get out." Rachel was proud of herself for picking herself up from the ground. She really should go to glee rehearsal, she needed to. Rachel saw a smile appear on Finn's face as he responded, "Alright, Rach. Let's go then." He rushed outside, Rachel trailing behind.

Finn and Rachel pulled into the driveway of the Berry house and parked. Rachel got out of the car and when she realized Finn wasn't following her she spoke up, "Finn, you can come if you want. I might be a while and I don't wait you to keep waiting out here in the cold." Rachel laughed as she saw the expression of gratitude displayed on his face as he stepped out of the car. He really was a goofy kid. That had always been one of the things she had liked about him.

When they got inside Rachel showed him the living room as she went upstairs to get changed. Finn was left all alone, looking up at all the pictures on the wall. There was about a thousand of them. Rachel was so small in the most of them and Finn melted when he saw a baby Rachel in tap shoes and a tiny black leotard in what seemed to be a kitchen. It was adorable. Little tiny Rachel already discovering her future Broadway dream. He loved the way she dreamed so big. He knew she would make it someday. He knew it.

His favorite was the one of 4 year old Rachel smiling, holding 3 microphones in her hand. Finn could imagine the Berrys planning a family karaoke night only to have Rachel steal the show even when she was that small. She had her hair in pigtail braids, which she had obviously done herself, but that made him smile even more. Looking around the room, he saw Rachel grow up. Her first recital, her first singing trophy, her first day at kindergarten. He felt a hand brush his and he turned around, looking down to find none other than a grown up version of the little girl in the picture.

"Ahh, that's my favorite." She smile up at him, motioning to the one with her small little braids. "I was even a little bossy girl back then." She laughed, staring at the photo. Finn smiled, laughing at her joke.

"I really like this one too though. It really captures the inner Rachel Berry." Finn tried to exaggerate his words, happy he got a laugh out of Rachel. It was a picture of about 7 year old Rachel backstage at some concert with a straight, focused face looking at the stage like she already owned it while the girls around her were either freaking out, crying, or holding onto their moms. Rachel looked completely independent. Nothing was different.

The two went around the room, pointing at baby Berry pictures and laughing. They finally stopped at a semi-recent one where Rachel was laughing with Hiram. She sighed. Finn was having such a good time with her and was disappointed when he saw her smile fade. He did something extremely impulsive and wrapped his arm around her, looking into her eyes. "Hey Rach, listen to me. It'll all be okay. I promise. I promise to you. I will make sure of it okay?" He put his hand under her cheek and tilted it up towards him.

Rachel nodded her head slightly but never did they once break their gaze into each other's eyes. They both felt so connected to each other at that point. Each one feeling closer to the other. Finn felt like he finally was able to breakthrough to Rachel, show her he was there for her. Rachel looked up into his eyes, feeling her heart beat 700 times a minute and suddenly felt scared. She quickly broke apart and walked into the kitchen, head down, leaving a sad and bewildered 6' 4" boy standing in her living room.

 **/**

 **Whoops.**

 **...It was too soon.**

 **Sorry. I actually wrote the kiss in first couple drafts...but I just couldn't. Not yet. Maybe not ever...but you never know unless you wait for my next update! ;))**

 **I made it super super long to make it up to you but I have one catch-**

 **I realllyyyy want you to tell me how you think it's going and what you'd like to happen at the end (although I already planned that) so please review! ALSO THANK YOU SOSOSOOO MUCH for the follows and favorites:))))**

 **xoxo**

 **A**

 **p.s. follow whatthefinchel!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha you guys are adorable:)**

 **I had a pretty bad week this week (stuffed with homework and some other not so fun stuff aka drama and boys ew) so I'm so so so very sorry to be updating late but now I'm on break for 2 weeks so there maybe be possibly a lot more chaptersssss**

 ***possibly***

 **Chapter 5**

Rachel was freaking out in the kitchen. What had she done? She had a good opportunity to win Finn back, but she blew it. She was thinking too much about the consequences and less about the gain. Even to get Finn back would be a great gain, she missed him like hell, but she always thought that their relationship was so….dramatic.

When she walked back into the living room she found Finn sitting on the couch, staring into space. "Hey..I'm uh, I'm sorry." Rachel looked at him awkwardly, and he just got up, smiling like nothing ever happened. "Uh..well it's 9:30 now anyway so I kind of think we should leave for rehearsal, don't you?" Finn nodded and grabbed his jacket from the couch, looking back into the living room and sighing as he followed Rachel out of the door.

When they got to rehearsal, Rachel quietly walked in with her head down, behind Finn. She thought that maybe she could kind of hide behind him but Mercedes say her first.

"There's our little Berry! Where were you soul sista?" Mercedes got up from her chair, smiling as she hugged Rachel. Finn was utterly confused. They all had talked crap about Rachel the whole glee rehearsal she wasn't there and yet now they acted as if they were the best friends in the entire world. Finn didn't understand girls. He sat down in the front row, hoping Rachel would sit next to him. The almost-kiss confused him, but he knew that Rachel couldn't have anymore complications in her life with her father and all. Finn noticed Quinn eying him from the corner seat and then she turned her gaze to Rachel as her eyes narrowed. Finn turned back around and saw that Rachel had been ushered into a seat front and center, right in front of Mercedes, and he contemplated moving just to sit next to her, but decided not to as he saw Puck walk in and walk straight for Rachel. Rachel immediately stood up and embraced him, smiling. Finn was practically cringing from jealousy. They talked a while and he heard, loud and clear, the laugh he found so attractive. Finn sulked into his seat for the rest of Glee rehearsal as Puck sat down next to Rachel and they laughed the entire time.

...

Rachel was thrilled Puck was there. No, she wasn't interested in him as a boyfriend, but he was a great friend to her and always knew how to make her laugh. Yeah she had totally messed up kissing him, but Puck had been the one that suggested it and he didn't have any feelings for her, Rachel knew it. Rachel also noticed an extremely jealous Finn just two seats away. She thought it might be a little healthy for him to be the jealous one for a little, Rachel had gotten that all through last year.

Then Mr. Shue walked in.

/

After Glee rehearsal, Rachel was bombarded with questions about why she wasn't there the day before by and all the other glee clubbers. Rachel was lucky enough to come up with an idea-she said that her dads had gotten A Christmas Story tickets last minute and she didn't have time to tell anyone about it and her dads forced her to go. They all seemed to take that answer and after they chatted for about another 20 minutes, she walked outside to excuse herself to the bathroom.

As Rachel turned the corner, she almost dropped her purse. Quinn was pressed against Finn, both leaning against a locker. They weren't kissing or anything, but they were pretty close to it. Finn looked extremely uncomfortable, like Quinn was forcing herself on him. But how could that be? Who wouldn't want a beautiful blond popular girl over….just Rachel? Rachel closed her wide open mouth and started walking towards the bathroom exactly across from where they were standing (just her luck). She swore she felt eyes on the back of her head as she walked in the bathroom.

/

Finn was extremely uncomfortable. Quinn had practically thrown herself at him without any explanation after glee rehearsal in the hallway on his way to get a drink of water. Just about thirty seconds later, he saw Rachel scurry past and his heart almost jumped out of his chest realizing what she probably thought was going on. He jumped a step backward, away from Quinn and said, "What are you doing?"

She smiled and then smirked, leaning up against a locker. "Finn, you know we're meant for each other." Finn looked around to make sure Rachel wasn't around.

"Um-" Quinn put her hand on his mouth and then spoke again.

"Don't speak, listen. I want you back Finn." Quinn put her hand on his chest and looked up at his face, but he was looking straight forward, a confused expression imprinted onto his was all so confusing to him. He had gotten over Quinn months ago. Why now? Why ever?

"Why-How did you realize this?" Finn knew this question might lead her on, but he really wanted to know the was totally shocked and caught off guard by this.

"I always have wanted you Finn. We're perfect together. Don't you see it? Prom King and Queen?" She stood up taller, "Listen, it's 11:30 now, let's go out for brunch and start over, shall we?"

Finn was conflicted. Yeah he still had feelings for Rachel, he always would, but Quinn was practically sitting there throwing herself at him and he had absolutely no idea where he and Rachel stood. They had so many opportunities in the last twenty-four hours to fix their obviously broken and wimping relationship, and she took not even one of them. Take this morning for example; maybe it was better for them to just be friends. The way he was viewing their relationship was obviously not the way Rachel wanted it. He sighed and responded, "Uh-Sure. Why not? I just have to drive Rachel to-uh..her house and then I can meet you at Breadstix?" Finn caught himself as he was about to say hospital, knowing Rachel would not want Quinn to know about her dad's condition.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Ugh, her? Why don't you just get Puckerman to drive Berry home so that we can go right away? He has his new car today I hear." Finn panicked. He knew that nobody else knew about her dad's situation and he didn't know if Rachel would want Puck to know. In fact, he didn't really want Puck to drive her. Them, alone. Together. It bothered him and he just couldn't let it happen.

"Uh...I can't just let her go home with Puck." Finn said this nervously, looking at Quinn's rolling eyes.

"And why not? You two are broken up. If they make out, it's not cheating anymore. Also, why would you even care?" Finn got angry at this and backed up from Quinn. He tried to keep his cool.

"Listen, my mom will kill me. I-I just have to. I'll explain later. I can pick you up at 12:15?." Quinn finally agreed when she saw the angry expression on his face and walked off, leaving Finn at his locker waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom.

.

Rachel stepped out of the stall and looked into the mirror as she washed her hands. Her brown hair, her brown eyes, her darkened features- they were no match for Quinn's. Blondes didn't even have to work for their pretty. No doubt in her mind that Quinn was prettier than her*, but she still was super shocked about what she had seen. What was going on out there?

Rachel combed through her hair with her hands and stepped outside to find Finn leaning against a locker, staring at the bathroom door.

"Oh. You ready to leave?" She asked, wondering where Quinn had run off to.

"I am if you are." Finn smirked and lead her to the car. He opened the door for her as she stepped in, smiling. This was odd. What had gotten into him?

.

Finn was in such a great mood the entire time Rachel was in the car with him. He sang every lyric to every song that came onto the radio which seemed to make Rachel laugh, but he also realized that this lunch with Quinn really couldn't go wrong. He still had feelings for Rachel, yes, but she seemed to be disinterested and this date could either be a way for him to get a girlfriend or to make Rachel jealous. It was a win-win. He understood that this behavior wasn't like him, but everything in this date would somehow lead back to making Rachel jealous and maybe finally allowing her to see that she did have feelings for him.

.

3:30 PM

Rachel paced in the waiting room of the hospital, clutching her phone. She had told Finn to pick her up at 2:30 and it was well past that time. Rachel grew nervous, not knowing what to do. Rachel struggled with the idea of calling Kurt or even Puck to come pick her up, but she still didn't want them to know, it wasn't really the best time to tell them. Rachel also knew Carole would be at work and she didn't want to disturb her, so Rachel decided that maybe she could just walk home.

Rachel grabbed her coat from the hanger and stepped into the hallway. And there, sitting on a bench right in front of her, was Puck.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel looked at him quizzingly as she slipped herself into her nicest black fur coat.

Puck looked up from his phone and answered, "Uhh...hey Rach...I'm picking up my mom right now and she's running a little overboard." He scooted over on the bench so that Rachel could sit down, and she did, smiling at him as she did so.

"I didn't know she worked here." Rachel was scared. People probably knew all over town about her dad because of these nurses. Word in Lima got around fast. She had never though about this. "Who's the patient that's giving her trouble?'

Puck laughed and then said, "It's some post-coma patient. He won't eat his food and apparently my mom is the only one that can help with that. I think his name's Hiram….just like your fath-wait, Rachel is that why you're here? Is your dad in the hospital?"

Tears came streaming down her face as Rachel nodded her head yes. Puck embraced her in a warm hug and softly sang to her, "It's okay Rachel. I heard everything about the case. I didn't know it was your dad, but I just put the pieces together now." More sobbing. "It's okay...shh..Rachel everything will be okay." He kept repeating those words over and over again until the tears finally stopped and Puck looked at his phone. He smiled at her and looked at her face to make sure she was okay. "That was my mom. I guess I should go home now. My mom said that she has a couple extra patients and she said she was just going to get a ride with a co-worker." Puck got up from the bench. "Do you need a ride?"

Rachel smiled and silently laughed to herself. "Yes, in fact. Finn was supposed to come over an hour ago and I've texted and called and he hasn't even bothered to answer me." Rachel got up and followed Puck into the lobby.

They were driving along Mocking Ave. when Puck spoke up, "Rachel, is Finn the only one that knew? Like about your Dad and stuff. I never heard anything about this. Again, I'm so sorry." He had apologized 50 times in the last 10 minutes.

"Yeah Puck…." She looked down at the ground. "It's a long story but it was very circumstantial and I didn't really want anyone to know."

Puck nodded as they came to a red light and Rachel looked out her window. She almost peed herself when she realized she was seeing what she was seeing. Finn and Quinn. Together. Laughing and walking out of Breadstix.

Rachel was furious. Her heart didn't skip a beat: ot skipped about eight. Not only was Finn out on a date with that little miss prissy little "I'm better than everyone" cheerleader, he also must have actually enjoyed it because he had kept Rachel waiting for over an hour! Oh, the nerve that guy had. He could have at least texted her back! Rachel was pissed, sad, and confused all at the same time not knowing what to feel as the light turned green and Puck speeded ahead.

 **/**

 **Crappy ending I know. Sort of a cliffhanger, but then again not really.**

 **Wow I suck. Oops.**

 ***I think that Lea Michele is a lot prettier than Dianna Agron but that's just my opinion**

 **You guys crack me up. remember to reviewwww:)**

 **xoxo**

 **A**

 **PS (skip if you don't want to read a rant)**

 **Lea posted a picture with her boyfriend the other day, and reading through the comments I got really mad and offended. One thing I have to say: LEA DESERVES TO BE HAPPY. Yes, every gleek in the world wants her to be with Cory, but that can't happen. Yes, they were the most perfect and cutest couple that has ever existed. She mourned for a year over him before she started dating Matthew but I hate it when people say 'it's too soon' for her to be dating or 'I wish it was Cory' because everyone wishes it was Cory (including me) but she doesn't need to mourn her whole life. Yes, we can all imagine her with him now and everyone knows they would still be together if he was alive, but I'm sure he's looking down on her, happy she's down here with us making people so happy and being so happy herself and living the life she's supposed to live. So I just wanted to beg you guys to stop getting all defensive of Cory because believe me, she still cares for him and Lea obviously still loves him and nothing will EVER change that. EVER.**

 **sorry ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**...suprise:)**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Also the last couple of chapters I have forgotten to write this so I'm starting now:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or it's characters.**

 **Chapter 6**

Finn looked down at his watch. "Crap!" It was 3:40. He ushered Quinn inside his car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Finn what's going on?" Finn noticed Quinn looked scared, so he slowed down the car and calmed down a little. He was so flustered and he swept the hair out of his face. Finn was supposed to pick up Rachel at the hospital over an hour ago. How could he be such an idiot! Rachel was going to hate him. He knew this wasn't good for him or their relationship, well….whatever relationship they actually had.

"Nothing, I just really need to be somewhere, like an hour ago." He saw anger flash in Quinn's eyes and he knew he had done something wrong. Finn tried to avoid her eyes as they drove across town because he was actually scared of Quinn. She had quite the temper when nshe wanted to.

Finn drove up to to Quinn's house and he smiled and waved goodbye to her as she stepped out, watching her narrow her eyes as he drove away swiftly. He knew he should have gotten out of the car to be a real gentleman but he really honestly cared more about Rachel at the time. He had messed up big time with her. Yeah, the date was great and Quinn wasn't that boring and self-obsessed, but he still felt no connection to her; only to Rachel. He needed to figure out things with Rachel before he figured out things with Quinn.

God, what was he doing? Quinn was going to be mad at him as well as Rachel now. Finn did NOT want two girls at once to be pissed at him, and they both scared him to death. Finn rushed into the hospital, showed his I.D. badge that he had gotten to see and headed straight for the waiting room, heart pounding. God, how he hated himself at that moment. Finn scanned his badge and stepped into the room, expecting to see a pissed off Rachel sitting there in the corner.

But she wasn't. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all.

Finn was dumbfounded. Where had she gone? He had dropped her off so she had no car, her dad was in therapy, and it was way too cold to walk home…..but then again she ran home the other day. Maybe she had texted him? Finn finally realized it might be a good idea to check his phone; he had had his phone on silent the whole date because Quinn would go bat-shit crazy if all of his attention wasn't on her.

Rachel Berry-Missed Call (17)

Rachel Berry-iMessage (43)

Finn looked at his messages and sighed. This girl was definitely a little crazy in the head. Wouldn't she get it that he wasn't picking up after like 3? This was so typical of Rachel though. He scrolled down to the very end of the messages and read the last one and sighed- "Whatever. I got a ride home…...Thanks for letting me know."

He knew he was in trouble now.

/

Rachel led Puck inside and closed the door behind him. "Listen, Puck, you really don't need to sta-"

Puck interrupted. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he sat down on the living room couch. "Your dad told you that he wanted someone to stay over with you and that's what I'm going to do. He's still staying overnight with your father at the hospital and I agree that you need someone here with you."

Rachel smiled. She knew her and Puck were just friends, but it was kind of cute how protective he was being. "Okay, okay." It kind of made her forget about all her problems with Finn. Kind Of. "I'll go get you some clothes and then maybe we can watch a movie or something?" Puck laughed and nodded his head as she rushed upstairs to grab him some sweats from her dads' room.

When Rachel came back down she found Puck sitting on the couch, stripped from his shirt and jeans. He only had boxers on. "Puck!" She covered her eyes.

"What, Berry?" Rachel pointed to the clothes he had stripped from his body that were sitting next to the couch. "Oh, little Berry is uncomfortable." He laughed and Rachel's face grew hot and red. "I'm not trying to seduce you." He said this in a sly voice, forcing Rachel to laugh. She really, surprisingly, wasn't turned on by Puck in his boxers. Although she'd never admit it out loud, she wished that it was Finn standing in front of her with just boxers on. Puck was just pulling up the sweatpants, no shirt on, when the doorbell rang.

/

Finn had rung the doorbell and was pacing outside, wondering how angry Rachel would be when she opened the door. Snowflakes were pouring from the frosty clouds above and it was getting pretty hard to see. Ugh, he hated himself for forgetting. At least Rachel had said she had gotten a ride, it would've been way worse if she had to walk home in this weather, it was freezing.

Finn heard talking behind the door and knew someone was in there, so he stuck his head in through the window. He saw Rachel hand the other person a set of clothes and run towards the door, Finn was too far away to see who it was. He quickly ducked back away from the window when he heard the locks click and Rachel appear behind the front door.

"Hey Rach. I'm really sor-" Finn started to say.

"Listen Finn." Rachel stepped outside, cutting him off and closing the door behind her. She was shivering, but he could tell just how mad she was by the way she looked at him. "You left me there a full hour. No texts, no calls, nothing from you telling me if you were going to be late or ANYTHING. Finn, I didn't want anyone else to know and who else was I supposed to call that wasn't going to ask questions about why I was at the goddamn HOSPITAL?"

"I know Rach. I know. I'm sor-"

Rachel cut him off again. " And then I see you're on a date with Quinn Fabray. You left me at the hospital for over an hour for HER? Her. I just...I just can't believe it." Rachel crossed her arms and glared Finn right in the eyes. It seemed to Finn that she was madder about the fact he was with Quinn that whole time than his tardiness.

"Wait. How did you even find out about th-" Rachel wouldn't even let him get in a full sentence.

"How did I find out? HOW DID I FIND OUT?" She threw her arms in the air and looked around, obviously this question had pissed her off. "Does that even matter Finn? The facts are that you left me at the hospital over an hour after my dad had gone into therapy where people from school or godforbid their mothers who are nurses could have seen me! To be with Quinn! Do you know how humiliating that would be? Just thank god Puck was there and-"

Puck. She was with Puck. The instant she said that she was with him it just got Finn angry and jealous. It was always him to ruin their relationship. He just had to be her knight in shining armor every time they had a problem. "Puck? That was your ride home?" Finn tried to collect himself but he was so jealous and mad and pissed that Rachel wouldn't even let him explain himself. And Puck! Of course it was Puck. At this point, he didn't know if they even had a chance of ever being friends again if this is how things stood with him and Rachel.

"Yes, if you must know. His mom works there and he saw me in the waiting room when I was leaving." Her voice calmed down and Finn noticed her looking back through the window into the house.

"Is he in there now?" Finn looked through the window and squinted his eyes, and sure enough he saw the mohawk. He twisted his hand into a fist, clenching his anger. "Why is he here Rachel?" He was extremely jealous. Why was in the house? With Rachel? ALONE? Finn was questioning now whether or not they were really just friends. After Rachel and Puck's little makeout session, Rachel had told him they were just friends and it was just her stupid jealousy of him and Santana that had led her to do it. But what if that wasn't the case. Finn was so angry he didn't even want to listen to what Rachel was going to say next.

"My dad wanted someone to stay with me and Puck Insisted on doing so. Besides he was here. Who else was I supposed to ask? You were obviously busy."

"Well he doesn't need to be here!" Finn looked through the window again. "It's pretty f**king convenient how he always shows up to save the day, huh Rachel? Have you ever thought about how that makes me feel?!" He practically was yelling at the top of his lungs. God, he was angry. "And of course you could ask me-I can do it Rachel!'

Rachel shook her head and stepped away from him. There were tears streaming down her face and Finn automatically felt guilty. "Yeah? Well maybe if you were there for me Finn? But guess what? You weren't and Puck was. And I most certainly do not want to spend the night with you after that." With that Rachel stepped back in and as she closed the front door behind her she yelled, "Don't you talk to me at school tomorrow!"

/

Rachel went inside and ran up to her bedroom sobbing. She heard Puck knocking on her door, but she didn't open it. Rachel just wanted to be alone. She couldn't believe what Finn had said to her. She hated him for leaving her at the hospital and his temper was just out of control.

Despite the things that were said she kept playing over and over again the words "do you know how that makes me feel" in her head. It made it sound like he actually cared for her. And the way he got mad like that, was he jealous? Finn Hudson was actually jealous of Noah. She laughed to herself and dried up her tears with a tissue. Finn needed to be a taught a lesson. Nobody was going to treat Rachel Berry like that, and know she knew exactly what card to play.

The jealousy card.

 **/**

 **Hope you like your gift ;)**

 **You guys are the best….hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter even though I'm personally afraid of Finn right now (yikes) and it is clearly going to explode in everyone's faces next chapter...which will include a formal dance at McKinley:)**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all again for the favs and follows!**

 **Chapter 7**

Tears were streaming down Finn's face as he drove away from the Berry house. He had so many rapidly changing emotions in the last 10 minutes. At first he was apologetic and scared, then jealous, mad, pissed, guilty, and now he couldn't stop crying. What had he done…..he lo-...he CARED for Rachel and all he had done was hurt her. She didn't even want to talk to him! Finn almost screamed when he realized they had school the next day, meaning he couldn't really fix this issue in private unless he did it over the phone, which he certainly did not want to do.

When he walked into his house, Finn looked down at his phone and read through the messages Rachel had sent him fully. He read every single one multiple times before it finally registered in his head what he could do to get back in Rachel's good graces. He was going to start with getting Quinn out of the picture for good; and he was going to start tomorrow.

/

Rachel heard jostling with her doorknob and saw Puck step into the room.

"Hey! Looks like this key actually worked." Puck smiled and walked and sat down at the edge of the bed. He obviously had found the spare key on the top of the door.

Rachel moaned. "Noah get out! I'm not in a good mood right now." Puck sighed.

"Yeah, I know." He moved a little closer to Rachel on the bed. "About that, I heard you guys yelling. That was Finn out there right? He was pretty harsh. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah it was Finn." Rachel sat up in her bed, wiping the lingering tears off of her face. "I'm-I'm okay. I think."

"Do you want me to go home? You seem kind of frazzled." Puck got up as if to leave the room but Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the bed.

"No, no you can stay. I really need a friend right now." More tears rushed out of her eyes and Puck walked over to hug her.

"Finn hurt you real bad, didn't he? That boy is gonna get what he deserves don't you worry." Puck looked down at her and a lightbulb inside Rachel's head flickered on. She knew just what to do to make Finn jealous…..

….and her and Puck stayed up all night planning it.

/

Finn walked into school the next day with a sole purpose in mind: find Quinn. He really needed to cut things off with her so that everything could all be cleared up with Rachel. It was the first day back from break, and he looked down at his schedule to check at what was first period this new semester. Finn sighed when he saw it was glee club, meaning all of the girls that hated him at the moment would be in the same room at the same time.

When Finn walked in the room, he noticed Rachel wasn't there, but he saw Quinn standing at the piano with her back towards him. He walked up to her, nervous, knowing he was going to break up with her for good.

Finn tapped her shoulder and Quinn spun around, giving him the death stare.

"What is it?" She practically growled the words. He knew that she was still angry at him for leaving and ending their date so abruptly.

"Listen Quinn, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"Yeah, you should be. I found out you were with Rachel too!" She turned back around and Finn walked back around to her other side to talk to her. He really didn't want any bad blood between them.

"I'm really really sorry Quinn. I just-" And that's when Rachel walked in; holding Puck's hand.

Finn was so confused. Were they dating after one night? Just his luck, huh. Puck always had to be Rachel's "hero". It sickened him. Finn thought about the day before and imagined how he had "comforted" her. He almost wanted to throw up.

But maybe they weren't dating, maybe he was really just comforting her? Finn's head felt like there was just an earthquake; he had no idea what was going on and was forced to take his seat when Mr. Shue walked in, not even finishing his conversation with Quinn.

"So, as you all must know, the January Snowball dance is this Friday!" looked around the room, seeing smiling faces and loud cheers fill the room. Finn looked right at Rachel, he knew the dance was girls ask guys and he really wanted to be asked by her. God, just three weeks ago he knew 100% that they were going together, but look at what had happened in those three weeks…

Mr. Shue walked up to the whiteboard and started writing Finn made out the word "Proposal."

Finn spoke up. "Uh, Mr. Shue? Don't you like think we're a little young for marriage proposals? I mean we're only juniors in high school."

The room murmured with chuckles and Mr. Shue answered, laughing, "No, Finn. Proposals as in dance proposals. This week's assignment is just for the ladies." There were whoops from Mercedes and Tina in the back of the room, and Brittany smiled right at Artie. Mr. Shue pointed right at Rachel and said "Special request by none other than Miss Rachel Berry-this week's assignment is for the ladies to ask that special someone to the dance…..musically."

All the girls in the room yelled in celebration: all of them excited to finally have power on who was their date. Rachel smiled right at Finn, that smile fading when she remembered what had happened and what she had been planning. She needed her plan to work. And she intended to get that boy back.

/

Rachel sat down on the stool. Knowing what she had to do next. It was the first time she had ever been nervous to sing in front of the glee club and she began nervously cracking her knuckles, a habit she had recently developed when her dad was sent to the hospital and she had to wait to get lab results back.

Finn looked up at Rachel, wondering who she was about to sing to. He wasn't even listening to as he spoke to the group about how Santana and Brittany needed to get their grades up before the end of the semester...because he was staring right at Rachel. He watched her pull her hands up to her hair and nervously tug at it, combing through it with her hands- something he always found attractive.

When Mr. Shue was finally done lecturing them, he stepped aside and let Rachel have center stage and Rachel stood up and sang "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles, which both her and Puck believed was the perfect song for Puck. Rachel knew that her and Puck had been faking the relationship for a couple of days now, but she still didn't think people would believe this. They were very good friends before, but the whole Finn thing did kind of throw a wrench in things. Her eyes darted around the room, heart racing as she sang every note.

"Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that"*

She thought about this plan, wondering and hoping deep down inside that it would work. Every time she looked at Finn or Quinn her heart quenched and she wanted to cry. She knew he still cared for Quinn, he could he not?

"Promise me you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

Cause I believe there's a way you can love me"*

Rachel had believed that her and Finn were in a good place, but it all just crumbled away. He had different priorities. They weren't Rachel, they were Quinn. Rachel cursed herself every time she thought about this; how could she be so dumb and naive. Quinn was Finn's first love...First loves last forever.

"If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today"*

Mr. Shue got up to clap and everyone joined in, smiling and staring right at her, some even on the edge of their seats to see who she was asking.

Rachel smiled and looked right at Puck, walking up to him. She nervously combed her hair with her hands, trying to show she was nervous so this would be somewhat believable to the group."Puck." She murmured. "Would you like to go to snowball with me?" Everyone gasped and smiled, Rachel looking up as she heard the sounds of their hands clapping together and smiled.

Rachel's (fake) smile faded when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Finn abruptly getting up and walking out of the room, and Rachel saw the confusion on his features, but for this plan to work she needed to stay here. This was a good sign right? When Puck nodded his head yes, she sat down next to him and stared out the door, wondering if Finn was finally taking the bait.

/

Finn paced in the bathroom not knowing why he had stormed out. Could he be anymore obvious? Rachel was probably in there laughing at him, not caring at all what he thought about her and Puck and loving the attention it had gotten her. Finn was getting aggravated by the fact that Rachel hadn't even spoken a word to him since the incident at her house which had been 5 days ago if he was counting correctly.

He should've known! Finn knew he had guessed right the first day that they were dating after that night in her house...alone…

He kicked himself every day for missing the time to pick her up.

But if Rachel was so set on Puck, maybe she was just reflecting some feelings for….I don't know….someone else? Maybe she still had feelings for him...but was trying to hide them? Finn thought about this and a light bulb flashed in his head.

...and that's why he accepted Quinn's dance proposal.

 **/**

 **Next chapter will be the day of the dance so...get ready:)**

 **I have two really good ideas for some fanfictions and I'm really excited about them so I think I'm going to be starting another one soon so keep an eye out!**

 **REVISED**

 ***Owned and performed by Sara Bareilles**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


End file.
